1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stands for musical instruments, such as, for example, guitars, violins or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stand for a musical instrument, such as, for example, a guitar, violin or the like, wherein the stand is foldable to permit easy transportation and storage thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stands for musical instruments are known in the art and are typically provided to support a musical instrument, such as, for example, a guitar, violin or the like, in a substantially upright orientation. Musical instrument stands of the prior art are particularly useful, for example, when a musician plays the musical instrument several times during a single performance, but wherein the musician must otherwise temporarily set the instrument down, for example, to play another instrument or to take a break. Thus, it is desirable to provide a stand for a musical instrument, wherein the stand supports the instrument in a substantially upright orientation, and wherein the instrument may be quickly and easily removed therefrom and replaced therein.
However, many musical instrument stands typical of those of the prior art are bulky or otherwise difficult to transport and/or store. Thus, it is furthermore desirable to provide a stand for a musical instrument, wherein the stand is foldable to permit easy transportation and storage thereof.